


Perfect Day

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7:13 Am</p><p>Billy sat in the booth closest to the door, eyes returning to the clock every couple of seconds. He couldn’t help but feel antsy, the urge to move bubbling within him, making his fingers twitch on the smooth surface of the diner’s table. He came here every single day, at the exact same time, ordered the exact same thing. To anyone else he was a regular. To anyone else they see him someone who comes in every morning for a cup of coffee and a slow moment to read the newspaper before starting his day at the museum a few blocks away.</p><p>But Billy knew different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Fic for Ame. Inspired by "Once Upon a Time"

_7:13 Am_

Billy sat in the booth closest to the door, eyes returning to the clock every couple of seconds. He couldn’t help but feel antsy, the urge to move bubbling within him, making his fingers twitch on the smooth surface of the diner’s table. He came here every single day, at the exact same time, ordered the exact same thing. To anyone else he was a regular. To anyone else they see him someone who comes in every morning for a cup of coffee and a slow moment to read the newspaper before starting his day at the museum a few blocks away.

But Billy knew different.

_7:14 Am_

Billy knew the real reason that he was here, even as he sipped on his cup of coffee, pretending to read a paper he wasn’t the least bit interested in. He had started coming here regularly a few weeks ago. Because he noticed that he wasn’t the only one. His friends didn’t know, otherwise he knew they would make fun of him for stalking a guy he had never really met. But that didn’t stop Billy. And technically he wasn’t stalking him.

He just knew the blonde’s schedule well enough to know that he came in for coffee every morning, Monday through Friday at 7:15 AM sharp.

His eyes drifted to the clock again and he sighed. _30 more seconds._ He then noticed that someone was watching him, and his gaze turned to Kate. Kate was the server who was always here in the mornings. Always here when to get both his coffee. Probably the only other person besides himself who knew he wasn’t here for the coffee and the paper.

Billy gave her a small smile before he returned to his paper. This diner always set the mood for his day. Sometimes it didn’t work, but most of the time…..

_7:15 Am_

His words cut off as the bells chimed and another customer walked in, Billy’s eyes already zeroing in on the broad shoulders that were currently covered by a black leather jacket. Teddy Altman was one of the most attractive men in all of New York City. And even if Billy knew nothing other than his name and the fact that he always came here in the mornings, that didn’t stop him from wishing he could find the courage to go up and say hi.

But men like Teddy Altman weren’t gay. He probably had a girlfriend somewhere, seeing as his ring finger was bare.  Billy’s smile fell as Kate met his gaze while she made Teddy's coffee. Her eyes widened, her head nodding towards the blonde who was watching the morning news on the TV in the corner.

_Talk to him._

She mouthed the words and Billy just smiled and shook his head. She frowned and if looks could kill he would be dead in a heartbeat. She had already tried to get him and Teddy to talk as she had given Teddy a faulty cup that had spilled all over Billy last week. But even then, when Teddy offered to make it up to him, Billy politely refused.

 It didn’t matter, Billy was happy like this. Watching Teddy from a distance, loving everything he didn’t know about the man.

His gaze snapped down to the paper when Teddy turned with his cup of coffee and began to walk back out the door. But froze when the footsteps stopped by his table.

“Billy….right?” Billy looked up into the sky blue eyes that he had fallen for, pretending like he hadn’t seen Teddy before and smiled.

“Yeah that’s right.” He set the paper down and turned towards the other. Teddy smiled and set his coffee down on the table this time. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Listen, I’m really sorry about last week…” Teddy sighed, his smile turning slightly nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
  


“It’s already forgotten, Teddy. Really.” Billy smiled brilliantly, and for a moment Teddy seemed to not be able to speak.

“Well, I know you said there was no need, but I would really love to make it up to you.”

“Ted-“

“Please just…..I doesn’t sit well with me that I did that and got off scot free. Please let me at least buy you coffee tomorrow.” Billy was struck speechless, as he stared at him. Kate in the corner of his eye crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. It was a good solid minute before Billy could sigh and nod.

“Alright…..Coffee tomorrow then.” It was Teddy's turn to smile brilliantly and Billy was speechless as the blonde picked up his coffee again.

“Great. It’s a date. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” And just like that he was gone, leaving Billy speechless. From her place behind the counter Kate giggled and pumped her fists in the air.

“Finally!”  Billy blushed as he quickly downed his coffee and moved up to pay Kate. “See? What did I tell you?” Billy just scoffed and rolled his eyes as he handed her the cash.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Kate. It’s just coffee.”

“mmhm, only except Mr. Altman called it a date…” She was grinning from ear to ear as she gave him his change. “Have a great day, Mr. Kaplan. And I’ll see you and Mr. Altman tomorrow.”

Billy couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face even if he wanted to as he took the change and walked out of the dinner, heading towards work.

Yup. Today was shaping up to be a pretty good da


End file.
